


Difference

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's not always sure if he's brave or stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Guts, No Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7538) by Isis. 



> Written for the [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) rapid-fire challenge. Thanks to Isis for quick beta and approval. This could conceivably continue on from where [she left off](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/45857.html).

There's a difference between being brave and being stupid. Ray's pretty sure that most of his life he's fallen into the 'stupid' category, though sometimes it got him a commendation, or a really cool tattoo. And once, it got him a Gold Coast girl, until he screwed that up. So his head's screaming _don't do it_ , but his guts are telling him there's glory to be had, and he doesn't think he can resist for one more moment this bright-eyed – slouching – Benton Fraser on his couch. Ray _has_ to lean forward and lick the taste of beer from Fraser's lips.


End file.
